1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing reels, and, more particularly, to fishing reels having a drag washer as part of the drag system operating directly or indirectly on the spool.
2. Background
Fishing reels typically have drag assemblies for applying varying degrees of drag on drag washers bearing directly or indirectly on the spool for varying the tension on the line required to rotate the spool relative to the reel housing. This adjustable tension allows the line to be pulled from the spool at a value below the breaking strength of the line, thus preventing a hard fighting fish from breaking the line and being lost.
When an excessive pulling force is applied to the fishing line, the drag system counteracts the reel""s anti-reverse mechanism to payout a sufficient amount of additional fishing line to prevent the line from breaking. Most drag systems function to allow either (a) an adjustable degree of rotational slippage of the line spool about the spool hub or (b) an adjustable degree of rotational slippage of the drive gear about the crankshaft. A typical drag system will also include an external adjustment means comprising either a finger-operated drag wheel projecting from the reel housing, a star-shaped dial operably secured adjacent the crank handle on the exterior end of the crankshaft, or other dial means operably secured to the reel housing or spool.
An essential element of drag assemblies is the so-called friction washers which are compressed between an axially movable, non-rotatable member and a rotatable member which may be the line spool or which may be a member fixed on a shaft upon which the line spool is mounted or which may be a gear, such as a drive gear, operative through a gear train to effect rotation of the spool. The compression on the friction washers is increased or decreased to increase or decrease the resistance to rotation of the spool. It is desirable to provide drag washer materials that have a static coefficient of friction close to the dynamic coefficient to prevent stick/slip conditions that cause large excursions in line tension as the line is pulled from the reel. Many materials are able to provide the conditions that minimize stick/slip and give a xe2x80x9csmoothxe2x80x9d drag, but they are commonly very soft and abrade easily. This occurs especially when fighting large fish that swim at high speeds.
The present invention solves the problems described above and still provides a smooth drag through the utilization of ceramic drag washers. It has been discovered that drag washers of ceramic material surprisingly provide the unique combination of hardness and surface finish to render desirable performance characteristics for a high quality drag assembly. Additional benefits are obtained by the use of ceramic drag washers, including corrosion resistance, high strength, lubrication resistance and stiffness.
Thus, the present invention provides a fishing reel having a reel body, a line carrying spool rotatably mounted in relation to the reel body, a drag assembly for applying a drag to the spool to resist rotation of the spool, the drag assembly including at least one ceramic drag washer, and adjusting means for increasing and decreasing the pressure on the ceramic drag washer which increases and decreases the drag applied to the spool.
A better understanding of the present invention, its several aspects, and its advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings, wherein there is shown and described the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention.